


delusion

by Musosora



Category: Tenet (2020), The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: 离世前，主在最后一刻向他显灵。Preston意识到自己还活着。在这个不同以往的世界里，人们的行为已然不受已知伦理道德的约束，性别的界限也能被最初的原罪轻易蛊惑。牧师善长接受事实，随波逐流又随遇而安，总是飞速原谅自己和别人。他身处地狱，却能从中获取比天堂更美妙的愉悦。对于发生在自己“身上”的一切，他适应得很快，也飘飘欲仙。但Neil显然不这么认为。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), mob/Preston
Kudos: 3





	delusion

**Author's Note:**

> 离世前，主在最后一刻向他显灵。  
> Preston意识到自己还活着。在这个不同以往的世界里，人们的行为已然不受已知伦理道德的约束，性别的界限也能被最初的原罪轻易蛊惑。  
> 牧师善长接受事实，随波逐流又随遇而安，总是飞速原谅自己和别人。他身处地狱，却能从中获取比天堂更美妙的愉悦。对于发生在自己“身上”的一切，他适应得很快，也飘飘欲仙。  
> 但Neil显然不这么认为。

【信条/TENET】Delusion（Protaoneil，ABO，神弃之地联动，有mob慎）

0

每一次，牧师说「主啊！救救我！」  
他都笃信天主一定会为自己显灵。  
不仅仅是因为他有一颗普济众生的善心，同时修习神学与美食，每天早餐前颂弥撒。而且还在宗教的圣光引领之下，勇于用己身代替施洗者收受女人不洁的罪念。  
每当经受过少女年轻柔软、极富活力的洗礼之后回到家中，面对妻子日渐乏善可陈的身体，他就忍不住祷告  
「主啊！救救我！」

那是一个黄昏时分。  
在大肆朵颐一具花苞似的无辜躯体之后，牧师忽然觉得自己美德满满，在去往教堂的乡间小路上散步，一边嗅闻姑娘湿哒哒的内裤一边响应亚当的感召：  
男人嘛，打从自一根肋骨诞生后，就得为女人们的邪恶赎罪了。这正是他一遍又一遍将自己的阴茎供奉给神的理由——这位潜心修圣的牧师虔诚又无私，迟早是要成为红衣主教的，因而他躬行践履对那些荡妇继承者肉欲做出正确引导，代替圣子回归到世俗之中来。  
何等真诚朴实！  
Preston Teagardin生来应该被祝圣，而非遭遇不幸！  
Russell家的男孩有一张天使般的脸，却从来没有在礼拜时表现出一丁点儿信仰。他可能甚至都没有受过洗。这样的孩子必然诞生于一个病态的家庭，父亲的恶行终究会遗传给儿子，那是从娘胎里带出来的恶，不能责怪他。不过，男孩手指颤抖挣扎着瞄准他的样子又让他想起了Lenora Russell，一只单纯却迷途的小羊羔，那个雨天，他实在是不忍心让她越跑越远才劝她脱下衣裤的。  
牧师尽管害怕，但肚子上中弹的极度疼痛反而让他产生了一股怜悯之感，Arvin Russell原本是来圣堂告解的，最后却不得不朝他、一个心地善良的牧师举枪！  
这其中一定有什么误解！  
此时牧师还抱有希望，认为虔信和祷告能唤醒那少年凶手的人性，就此打住。他绝不是认可「Arvin送一个诱奸少女的牧师去见上帝」这个行为本身具有什么高尚品质。当一个人决意杀人，就足以证明，是恶魔赢了。  
此时此刻，牧师想拯救他，更想拯救自己，出于对罪孽之人的爱与深深同情，他在对方扣下扳机前喊到  
「主啊！救救我！」

主没有理由不应许。

……  
主让他在一场火烫的情事过程中恢复知觉。  
这种身体飘飘然的感觉Preston再熟悉不过了，鸡儿被嗦得硬直，侍奉他的女人真是经验老道，知道如何用粗糙的舌苔和唇齿摩擦，不像那些羞羞答答的小姑娘，这大大刺激了他的勃起，忍不住把屁股都顶上前去想更深入地探索对方的喉腔。  
可没想到那“女人”力气不小，两只手按住他的胯部压得他动弹不得，  
“别急啊，你这婊子。”  
对方虽然含着他的老二说话，可无论从声音还是用词上，怎么听怎么觉得……  
“哦，不可能……吧？！”脑中闪过一个荒唐的念头，让浑浑噩噩的Preston顿时清醒起来，忙不迭睁开眼睛，这一看可把他吓得六神无主——  
哪儿有什么教堂布道，哪儿是什么温软少女！  
这是一处黑漆漆的、堆满木质货箱的仓库，惨淡的月光从头顶的老虎窗透进来，整个房间正平缓地上下起伏，从远处很远的地方传来模糊的汽笛声。他估摸着可能是个船舱。  
从小生性懦弱，体质也不怎么强壮的Preston适应船倒是比适应飞机要好一点儿，但这不代表他能接受眼下的自己正倒在一张潮湿陈旧的长沙发背上，裤子被人剥得精光，一个男人按住他的肩膀让他被迫朝后昂着头，跪在沙发垫上的另一个男人想必就是刚才嗦他鸡儿的兄弟了，此刻正把他的两条腿拉开，饶有兴味地观察着他肛门入口。  
而上面那位呢，单手就能让他老老实实地后仰，腾出来的那只手也不闲着，把自己揉的又肿又烫，蓄势待发地贴在了他的嘴唇上！  
天啊，男人！和他一样的，被赐予了一根神圣使命的「捣杵」的男人！还是两个？！  
牧师惊恐失措，不禁想忏悔自己什么时候忤逆了上帝必须遭受如此对待？！  
强奸。他想。这是违背伦理道德和自然天性的罪孽啊！  
“嘿！瞧他！还想着跑呢！没被教训够吗？”头顶上的老哥带着怪异的口音说着，捏住他的下巴迫使他张嘴，把自己臭熏熏的热棒子塞进去，顶到底换了角度又转又捅，一边喃喃着，“你拿了不该拿的东西，以为让我们爽一爽就能一笔勾销了吗？”  
Preston翻着白眼下意识要呕吐，他也是个中楚翘哪会不知道喉咙那么深的地方顶个这玩意儿是何等滋味！但由不得他挣扎，下面的入口也被塞进了东西——  
那男人中指上应该是戴着戒指，把他的肛口撑得又涨又痛。  
“别、别……”他拼命想把嘴里的东西吐出来，可没想上下轮流抽插让他根本说不出话，连讨饶也做不到——这可是相当悬殊的体格差距了，Preston能把旧约倒背如流，打架却从没赢过。更别说被两个强壮的男人压在沙发里操了。  
有那么一瞬间，仅仅那么一瞬而已，牧师觉得后悔。他宁愿在圣堂里被Arvin Rusell用枪打死，也好过在这种肮脏潮湿的地方被男人强奸。至少，前者是圣洁的体面的，能让他成为一个殉道者、一个死后也能饱受美誉的圣徒。  
但现在……  
哦，天啊——！跪在沙发上的男人伸进来了两根手指！戒指的棱角在肉腔里又扎又刺，他痛得尖叫，但下一刻，他从自己的前列腺，也是阴茎的深凹处，同时又是靠近腹腰的位置，感受到一股子陌生的、排山倒海般的渴望——  
“不！不！”  
“呵，这才几下就流水了，”戒指被抽出去，他连忙想着喘气，却不想下面人直接塞进了三根手指。这本该是痛得无以复加，然而怪的是体内那股肉欲却让他心痒痒地只想挨操。  
不够，还不够！远远不够！他下身内部蒸腾诡异的燥热、本该用作他用的甬道分泌出的滑腻、还有那根早就迫不及待想要被揉搓挤弄的茎体都在提醒他——得了吧，好好享受啊！你生来就是为了让女人们明白，性爱有多美妙了，难道你是欺骗她们吗？  
你是多么聪慧的人，可清楚挨操有多爽了，对吧！  
不知不觉间，牧师仿佛听见自己在心里呐喊，嘴里填塞的鼓动加快了，让他既恶心又窒息，同时夹紧屁股把下面的肉腔挤了又挤。  
「被男人操弄」的耻辱算什么？根本没有性交带来的快感重要！  
一旦想通这是神的旨意，他便欣然接受了自己的欲望，承认这比被女人舔来的舒爽，就像从小吃着面疙瘩长大从来没开过荤的狗，一旦品尝到那种滋味，他就不禁哗啦啦地流水……  
即使这股生理反应很反常，他甚至无法确定这是失禁还是射精，液体像泉水般涌出来，沿着臀瓣之间的粉色缝隙流下去，牧师一向真诚以待，真诚待人，坦诚对己，他的意识和尊严（如果还有那玩意儿的话）全被这股亮晶晶滑腻腻的白浊液体带着流到沙发垫上，渗进去了。这可把两个野蛮人给逗乐了，居然停止动作哈哈大笑。   
牧师终于感觉到屈辱，真心不认为有什么好笑的，交媾的场面神圣而严肃——也许看起来是有点儿渎神，但既然是被上帝安排好的，就应当顺从地执行！如同雅各先娶利亚再纳拉结。  
“本能地”用双手掰开自己的屁股，有那么一小部分的Preston能感知到，恶魔上了他的身，让他都不知道自己在说什么，  
“进来，进来，用你的屌捣我！”   
一阵古怪的沉默之后，后面的男人用力拍打他的屁股，上面那个却猛力掐住他的喉咙，“婊子，偷了Sanjay的货却还想爽？哪有那么便宜的事？”  
什么？什么意思？接下来很长一段时间里，那两个人轮番对他进行殴打与捣弄，问他一些莫名其妙的问题  
死亡又一次临头，这次的牧师疑惑多于恐惧，脖子上的痛感让他这才发现到自己身上挨了一顿拳打脚踢，只不过刚才被抚慰得太过舒适，大脑似乎暂时抽离了痛觉。现在气管一被掐，性欲略消，痛觉便主宰了身体。  
在牧师长达数年与神学宗教（各种意义）的打交道经验中，完全不能应付眼下的情况只是徒劳地在空中挥舞双手，最后搭在男人粗壮如老树般的手腕上，掐他的男人背着光，扭曲的脸非常可怖让他瑟缩，可是这两个人身上散发的恶臭（可能是腌制鲟鱼或是啤酒的味道）却始终刺激着他的性欲，抬起腰肢不受控制地摆动，下身滴滴答答地淌着水。  
“真他妈淫荡！”后面的男人用一种气馁且极度愤怒的口气骂道，“这婊子故意不打抑制剂就是为了这个！”  
什么？抑制剂是什么？此时Preston很难清晰地辨别光线和声音了，但还是本能地追逐他们的语句，他想要，想要的发疼，他是淫荡，他需要有一根阴茎在他的肉腔内摩擦抚慰，但他腹部的淤青和抵在脑袋上的枪口又在提醒他，他要完蛋了！  
“好吧，既然这样的话……”一个人说，口齿不清，发狠地将肉棒子捣进他的下身——牧师吃痛，尖叫着抬起上半身，两腿直直地伸高，接下来只能跟着对方的节奏摆动。那人操了一会儿问他，“说出来，就给你解脱。公平吧？别逞强，你不想带着标记回去的对吧？”  
标记又是什么？他喘着气问，脸上被扇了一耳光，痛的他闷哼一声，屁股里面那根被抽走，上面那个男人抓住他的两条手臂举过头顶，他的上半身倒挂在沙发背上，双腿之间换了人，另一根湿淋淋的肉棍塞进来，胡乱地、惩罚性地抽送，在他临近高潮时又忽然殴打他。Preston开始出现幻听，断断续续地呻吟，不知是在哭还是笑，这算是什么折磨？既不能死得痛快又不能得到舒爽。他的脑袋里和身体里都差不多变成一团浆糊，嘴巴胡言乱语，又是哀求又是祷告，用拉丁文把五戒颂了一遍，恶魔肯定是上了他的身了，梵蒂冈教廷曾经将忽然掌握多国语言作为一个人着魔的判定依据——在他听见自己用可能是芬兰（或者是某个中欧国家）语言喃喃「主啊！救救我！」时。  
他也许是罪有应得，但总得让他死得明白点儿？  
最后，不知是过了多久，他总算是听见了枪响。  
一方面，他认为是错觉，也许这两个男人操他的戏码只是他临死前一瞬间的幻想，Arvin的枪法不怎么熟练，让他在彻底断气时还失了禁，颜面和性命全失。  
可另一方面，唔，这也许是真的，正在发生——他的身体仍旧像是被折叠成两半挂在沙发背上，枪声的确也响了，但不是打在他身上。  
辱骂、诅咒和拷问，一切罪恶的阴影顿时消散得无影无踪。  
世界变得安静又祥和，很远的地方又传来汽笛和海浪拍打的声音。连原本弥漫在船舱里的酸臭都被驱散了，取而代之的是一股令人心安神往的气味，北美冬青，乳香，甚至些许培根……就像他很久以前在大教堂参礼时看到主教手里提拎的香炉。  
也许是幼年的记忆涌上心头，同时是遭受了这么一连串荒淫可鄙的对待，更可能是有一个与之前两个不知面目的男人完全不同的陌生人的接近——发情的激浪使他陷入混沌，丝毫辨不清最后那个轻柔地挽住自己腰把他抬起来圈到臂膀里的人的相貌。肌肤相触的一刹那，浓浓的委屈喷涌而出，让他不由自主地把脸藏进对方的胸口。手脚并用地攀上去，像藤蔓一样牢牢缠住那强壮坚实的躯体。紧接着，亲吻落下来，落在他的头顶上。对方的手指很粗糙，但力道很克制，从他后脑的发丝中穿过——滑到他后颈和斜肌之间的某个位置。  
“啊——”  
喉咙里滑出一记失控的破音，此时他惊讶万分地意识到，这股感情、这些感觉并不是他的，不是属于Preston Teagardin！  
那会是谁呢？他是谁？

Tbc？大概吧。


End file.
